


Same Argument; Different Ending

by MarbleGargoyle



Series: Naruto Couple Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Deidara is the religious zealot, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan is the explosion artist, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGargoyle/pseuds/MarbleGargoyle
Summary: The argument of eternal vs fleeting art is interrupted by a certain blond zealot. Hidan doesn't mind all that much.





	Same Argument; Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written nor read a thing about this pairing, so it was kinda fun to broaden my repertoire.

“Art is a fucking explosion!”

“It’s eternal, brat. If even a single detail doesn’t stand the test of time, then it is not art.”

Hidan grinds his teeth and glares at Sasori. “You’re such a stubborn dumbass. It’s  _ fleeting _ , not eternal. How about I give a demonstration right in your fucking face?”

“Hidan!” Said man jumps to attention, ready to curse out the next critic, but the words die in his throat when he sees Deidara. “As much as Jashin would like this heathen sacrificed, Pain gave us explicit warnings about maiming our partners. Again.”

The combustion artist scowls and grumbles, but Sasori leaves the room with a smirk on his face and little more than twin glares burning holes into his head. Hidan switches targets once he’s gone.

“The fuck, Deidara- _ chan _ ? I wasn’t going to blow his head off.” At Deidara’s skeptical expression, Hidan snaps, “He can put it back on! ‘Bout the only useful thing his ‘art’ can do, anyway.”

In answer, Deidara grabs Hidan’s shirt collar and yanks him down to his eye level. “Excuse me, did you want him to watch while we do Jashin’s most pleasurable rite?”

“ _ Hell _ no.” Eyes dark with rage and lust, Hidan closes the gap between their lips with a rough kiss.


End file.
